Dracula
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Ash is away on a mission for Circle Daybreak, and Mare's so lonely without him. But, she gets a pleasant surprise after she watches a vampire movie.  Not to be confused with my other one! This is the spot for    x-blackmeadow-x's thank-you gift/story!


**AN: Okay, so this dedicated to x_blackmeadow_x, AKA Cessy :D it's my thank you gift to her for writing me a story about Delos and Maggie, my favorite NW couple **_**ever **_**XD. So, what else could a girl do but do the same for her? This is a one-shot about Ash and Mare.**

**And, I've never read/watched Dracula, so bare with me on this. I'm just using info I've found online… XDD but, I'll watch it whenever the movie decides to show it's lazy butt on TV…**

**Hope ya like it, Cessy :D**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Who knew life without her soul mate could be so… _boring?_ Definitely not Mary-Lynette Carter. She had just arrived at the Daybreak mansion in Las Vegas a few weeks ago, after Ash, the vampire that had claimed - and that she had later accepted as- her other half, came back to meet his year-long deadline. She happily, and eagerly, came back with him, anxious to meet people in her predicament- having supernatural soul mates. However, much to her dismay, he was sent away on a mission by Lord Thierry basically the second the two arrived there.

So, now Mare was struck with boredom because she didn't have her Ash around, and resulted in doing something she _never _did. Watch horror movies. It's not as if she was scared easily, because she wasn't- she killed a werewolf, for heaven's sake- it's just that none of them seemed logical, which the brunette liked. She preferred a movie be based upon things that actually could happen, rather than some director's imagination. But, it was so _boring _without Ash here that she had nothing better to do than flip through the TV channels and find one to watch. Coincidentally, the first movie that popped up was _Dracula. _

Mare sat through the whole thing and actually found it.. Funny. The fact that she knew vampires, and even dated one, made the movie just silly. She understood what vampires could and couldn't do, and burning up in the sun wasn't one of them… or flying…or humongous ears… or even wear a cape. The only thing these people got right were, well, the fangs and the whole being staked to be killed part. So, Mare couldn't help but laugh whenever they got something wrong in the movie. A year or so ago, it might've been a bit scary, but definitely not now.

After about two hours, the movie ended and the credits rolled. The blue-eyed girl checked the time. 5:00.

_Great, _she thought to herself, _three more hours to kill until the stars are actually visible. _

She sighed, and shifted herself off the couch, before wandering into the larger then life backyard that most of the Daybreaker's were strolling about it. Mare passed Gillian, Thea, Winnie, and Iliana, the four witches, practicing on their spells, while David- Gill's soul mate- and Eric- Thea's soul mate- hung in the background, watching them perform their magic tricks.

Maggie, a close friend of Mare's, was sitting on a bench while she watched Delos- her vampire soul mate- and Miles- her shape shifter brother- argue over something (once again) and gave the brunette a small wave before groaning and putting her head in her hands.

Next to them were Quinn, James, and Morgead, three vampires wrestling on the ground- and Mare was pretty sure someone got pants-ed because there was a random pair of trouser's lying on the ground- while Galen, one of the few shape shifter's here, tried to break the three of them up in his leopard form…. To which Quinn countered by pouring water on him and yelling, "bad kitty!".

Their soul mates, Rashel, Keller- two, twin, half shape shifter's- and Jez- half vampire, half human- were training next to them while they fought with Poppy- James' vampire soul mate- sat on the grass and watched the three, green eyes darting back and forth between the professional fighters. Personally, Mare didn't think the girls actually needed training. She figured they just liked kicking each other's ass to prove who was the best fighter.

Poppy grinned happily seeing the brunette, and Mare smiled back timidly, still very shy around these new people, before coming across Lord Thierry, and his human soul mate, and Old Soul, Lady Hannah. The two of them were lying under a tree, snuggled up in each other's arms, and their eyes completely devoted and full of love.

_Ugh, these two make me miss Ash more than normal… _she thought to herself, before quickly walking away from the love-birds that were making her feel sorry for herself.

Mare decided to head back in the house, passing a few other people that smiled or waved, but she didn't know them to well, on a count of being new…

Eventually, she wound up in the room she and Ash shared, and plopped herself on the bed. Her blue eyes closed, and she couldn't help but envision the movie again. Scenes replayed in her head, and she giggled again once she thought of the cape.

_Ash would wear something like that, _she thought, _just because he's Ash… _

She wasn't paying attention, at all. So, of course, she didn't notice the bat- that she didn't know was rubber- fall from the ceiling. Mare let out a scream, jumped off of the bed, and ran to the farthest corner of the room.

A laugh echoed. She screamed louder. A voice filled the room.

"Velcome, my darling, to my house ov vonders… or horrors…vichever chu choose!" it boomed**(1) **in a Dracula-like voice. A figure appeared out of no where in the room, a cape covering his face. Mare screamed again, and reached for the nearest weapon… which, in this case, would be a lamp. She swung blindly, and wound up hitting something. She didn't stop swinging, though. Mare was determined to get whoever it was out of here.

The person groaned, "OW! Mare! Damn! Stop!"

She did. The cape came down, and sure enough, there stood Ash, clothed completely like Dracula had been- minus the baldness, of course. He could never get rid of his hair that he worked so hard on everyday…

Her blue eyes widened, "Ash! What the hell? Why did you sneak in here? And dressed like Dracula? You scared the crap out of me!"

The blonde boy grinned, "I heard from some people you watched the movie earlier today, so I figured it would be cool to come in dressed like him. I didn't mean to freak you out…"

She smiled at him, "Well, I guess I don't care.. That much… just so long as you're back."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

Ash walked up to his human soul mate, wrapping his arms around her waist. His ever changing eyes shined a bright, happy blue, and just as he was about to close in for a kiss-

"OW! Damnit! MARE! Did you just kick my shins?"

Mare glared at him, "Don't freaking scare me like that!"

"I thought we were past the whole violent thing!"

"Guess not."

And with that, she walked over to the closed blinds in their room, and pulled them open. Ash hissed, covering his face with the cape, much like the vampire he was mimicking.

"The light! It burns!"

"Save it. I know it doesn't bug you."

"It bugs Dracula!"

"But you're not him!"

Ash opened his mouth, ready to give a remark, before shrugging and saying, "Good point." He hoisted himself off the floor with that oh-so amazing natural grace that a vampire had, and walked- well, more like ran- over to where his soul mate was waiting for him at the door. The two gripped hands, walking out together.

"You know, you should probably change out of those clothes," Mare stated.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going around like this all day."

"No. Just… no… you should really change out of them."

"Jeez, Mare, if you wanted me to get naked so bad, you could just say so. You don't need to hint to it."

"Don't push it," Mare warned, "It's your first night back. Do you _want _to spend it on the couch?"

"I love you, Mare."

"I love you too, Ash. Now go change, before I kick you out."

"Fair enough."

And, then he zoomed back into their room, changed with that supernatural speed that only a creature of the night could have, and made his way back to Mary-Lynette. Yes, she was certainly glad to have her soul mate back…

**AN: There you go, Cessy! Hope you like it! And thanks again for the story you wrote for me!**

**I know that this probably isn't the funniest around… but that's not my style of writing… however, since I'm sure a lot of you know Cessy writes all that funny stuff, I figured I'd try and write something funny, too. After all, this is a story for her :D so, sorry if it's not amazingly awesome, but my forte lies in suspense and action.. Not comedy stuff like her (Which, if you haven't checked any of her stuff out, go do it now! It's amazing!)… but I hope it was good :~)**

**Please review! That button gives out hugs! **

**(1): case you couldn't understand it (I couldn't the first time around, either, and I'm then author…) he said, "Welcome my darling, to my house of wonders… or horrors… whichever you choose!"**


End file.
